


I Don't Want Anybody Else...

by LittleMissZatanna



Category: DCU, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissZatanna/pseuds/LittleMissZatanna
Summary: Harley gets tired of Ivy being so into her work that she forgets about her. So she decides to put on a little show for Ivy to get her attention.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	I Don't Want Anybody Else...

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd try my hand at writing a smut fanfic for once. My stories have a tendency to get weirdly horny so it seemed like the next logical step. Once again this features Harley and Ivy because they're basically my favourite couple at this point. This one's kind of short but I think I did a good job at it. Hope you enjoy.

The life of Harley Quinn was rarely a normal one but these past few weeks had been particularly bizarre for her. At the insistence of her lovely girlfriend Poison Ivy, they'd taken what could nominally be called a vacation down to Louisiana. But it wasn't a trip to New Orleans like Harley had been hoping for. Instead Ivy had rented a cabin out in the bayou and that is where they'd called home for several weeks now. Apparently Ivy wanted to do some plant research and so now they were stuck there until further notice.

It wasn't all bad. The cabin had electricity and air conditioning but no wi-fi. Harley found plenty of ways to pass the time. Mostly either by reading or masturbating. Sometimes both at the same time. Ivy had been too engrossed in her research for sex with Harley. Of course making things more difficult for Harley was the fact that Ivy had been walking around naked for weeks now. Since they were all alone in the cabin she felt little need to put on clothes.

This had the result of making Harley ridiculously horny all the time with Ivy's nice round ass and well shaped green breasts exposed all the time. Harley was only slightly more modest, typically just wearing her bra and panties around the house.

Typically Harley would have her daily masturbation sessions in their bedroom but today she was fed up with it all. She was going to let Ivy know exactly how she felt. It was early in the morning and Harley exited their bedroom completely nude. Ivy was too busy observing some orchids she was growing to notice Ivy.

"Good morning Pammy!" Harley cheered, hoping to get Ivy's attention.

"Hello darling." Ivy replied, not looking away from her plants.

Harley made a pouty face, disappointed at her girlfriend's reaction. She liked to think she was more important than most flowers. But still not deterred, Harley sat down on the couch and casually hummed to herself. She lay on her back with her head against a pillow and slowly ran her hands across her body. While doing this, she glanced over at Ivy and got a good look at her beautiful ass as she was bent over looking at those plants of her.

She licked her lips a little as her hands found her way between her legs. Harley realized she was already a little wet from all the excitement. She gently rubbed at her vaginal lips while her eyes were locked at her lover's beautiful body. Her delicate fingers rubbed against her clit and her breathing got heavier.

It didn't seem to be getting Ivy's attention but Harley got another idea to entice her lover. She shifted around her position on the couch so that she was straddling the couch's armrest and her hands were free to play with her breasts. She squeezed her breasts and pinched at her nipples while grinding her cunt against the armrest, leaving a light trail of wetness behind.

Ivy still seemed to be tuning out Harley's soft moans so Harley decided to make her pleasure a bit more vocal. "Oh Red… I love you so much…"

Hearing this finally caused Ivy to look away from her orchids. She looked back and saw her loving pleasuring herself. "Well… Someone sure is excited."

"Yeh- Yeah… I sure have…" Harley nodded, still furiously humping the armrest. "Likin' the show?"

"Mmm, very much so…" Ivy got a bit closer to her girlfriend.

"Touch me, Red… Touch me wherever you want…" Harley winked at her girlfriend.

Ivy nodded and ran her hands along Harley's body. "I've been ignoring you too much, haven't I?"

"Maybe a little…" Harley giggled, leaning in to kiss Ivy.

"Well, I need to make up for that…" Ivy reached down between Harley's legs and gently rubbed her fingers against her clit. "Does that feel good? I love making you feel good…"

Harley let out a soft moan as she felt Ivy touching her. She let Ivy keep touching her until Harley lost control of herself. "Oh Pammy!" She cried out in pleasure, hugging Ivy close to her and cumming on her lover's fingers. While she came down from her orgasm, Harley took several calming breaths while holding tightly to Ivy.

"So… How did that feel?" Ivy continued to casually rub her fingers against Harley's moistened slit.

"Just like heaven…" Harley sighed and leaned in to kiss Ivy. They held the kiss for a little while longer before pulling apart. But the departure didn't last for too long with Harley leaning in again to kiss at Ivy's neck. She kissed her way down Ivy's body until she was kissing at Ivy's breasts. Her tongue flicked at Ivy's nipples, making her yelp in pleasure.

"Mmm, perhaps we should take this to the bedroom?" Ivy smirked at Harley.

"Wonderful idea, Pammy!" Harley giggled. "Ya sure you don't wanna do more work?"

"Oh, I can catch up on my work later." Ivy smiled, tracing her fingers around Harley's breasts. "Come on now, let's go to the bed." She scooped Harley up in her arms bridal style and kissed her before walking her to the room. "We have a lot of sex to catch up on…"


End file.
